Thoughts
by Burning Ember
Summary: The inner thoughts of all the members of the Masaki household
1. Ayeka's Thoughts

Disclaimer I don't own Tenchi Muyo so   
don't sue please!!!  
  
Ayeka's Thoughts   
  
I fight with her  
Because I am jealous  
She is so loud and carefree  
Also I can see the way you look at her  
When you think no ones looking  
I wish I could be like her  
I know me the Princess of Jurai   
Jealous of a demon Space Pirate  
I wish I could be different  
But I can't  
I've been raised as a first princess  
If you only knew I don't want to be a princess  
I don't want to be quiet ,shy , and reserved  
I want to be like her loud and carefree  
I want to hug you without blushing  
Just like she does  
But I can't   
Because I am a princess 


	2. What It's Like To Be Me

Disclaimer : I don't own Tench Muyo  
  
What It's Like To Be Me   
  
They think its easy  
Being Ryoko Hakubi  
The most wanted space pirate  
Knowing how many innocents are dead   
Because of you  
Well it's not easy at all  
Not getting along with your mother  
Having the guy you love push you away   
Not wanting to go to sleep at night  
Because you're afraid of having nightmares  
Having a whole planet hate you  
Having a snooty princess call you a demon  
But you will never know   
What it's like to be me   
You will never know   
The pain and hopelessness   
That I know so well  
Because only I know   
What it's like to be me 


	3. Sasami's Thoughts

Disclaimer: I don't own tenchi muyu so don't sue   
  
  
  
Sasami's Thoughts  
  
  
I often find my thinking about when me and Tsunami assimilate   
I wonder if I will still be me   
Have my thoughts and feelings towards life or will I not   
Will I enjoy the hobbies that I do now   
Will I still love to cook and play with my friends and family   
I wonder that when it happens will I feel weird or funny or will it hurt   
But I know I will be alright   
My family and friends would never let anything happen to me   
I was worried when the others found out   
Especially when Ayeka did   
I thought she would hate me for lying or leave me   
But she did neither she just said that did not matter   
Because we are truly sisters 


	4. Tenchi's Thoughts

Disclaimer : I don't tenchi muyo so don't sue please   
  
  
  
Tenchi's Thoughts   
  
  
Most guys would think it is great  
  
Having girls fight over you   
A princess and a space pirate wanting you   
  
But it is not great at all   
  
I am sure one loves me for me   
But I am not sure about the other   
I have doubt about her love for me   
I think she love me more like a brother than she knows   
I think I am just a replacement for a love long lost   
While the other I think she really sees me for who I am   
She has watched me grow since I was a baby   
And she knows I just want to be a regular guy   
She is my best friend   
I know she would risk her life for me and has told me so   
I know why she does what she does   
It just her way of playing because she never got the chance   
But the other one doesn't understand and always starts fights   
Thinking the other is trying to seduce me   
But she doesn't have to she has already won my heart   
Even though she doesn't even know   
I don't think the other would take it so well   
Don't get me wrong I love the other one   
But I do not love her in the way that she would like me to   
So I am currently having an internal conflict   
Should I tell the one I love and hurt the other   
Or should I not tell and continue to hurt them both   
I don't know what to do yet but   
I think I will soon and then   
I can be with the one that I love 


	5. Locked Away

Disclaimer :I don't own tenchi muyo so   
don't sue please  
  
Locked Away  
  
  
Locked away in my lab   
I wonder what I am working for   
My life is such a mess   
I don't have a stable relationship with my daughter   
She even acknowledge me as her mother   
But who would want a mother   
Who is a child   
I have been this way since   
They took my husband and child   
Money and social status took away my child   
His parents thought I wasn't good enough for there son   
Things like that don't matter to children   
That is why I made my Ryoko   
She is everything opposite from my son   
Her eyes the color of his hair   
Her hair the color of his eyes   
Every time I look at her   
I remember the happy times we had   
Before Kagato captured her and used as a slave   
I can understand why she would hate me   
Because I let him get her   
That is why I bury myself in experiments   
So I won't remember the pain I felt   
When my daughter and son were taken from me   
So no one will know about my pain   
And in here I stay   
Locked away in my lab 


	6. Kiyone's Thoughts

Disclaimer- I don't own tenchi muyo so don't sue please  
  
Kiyone's Thoughts  
  
  
  
What did I do   
To deserve Mihoshi as a partner   
I had my life ahead me   
I was first in my class   
But then I got Mihoshi as my partner   
My life has been on a downward spiral since that day   
In this ever present perpetual cycle   
But for some odd reason   
I can't hate her for it   
I can't hate her personality   
She is so carefree   
I know she means well and just wants to help out   
I guess she just a little too spacey for her own good   
But she is a good friend with a good heart   
So when I feel that I am going to totally lose my head   
I remember that she is not so bad   
And think I might just be able to live with her   
  
Well what did you think and always please review yours truly_ Moon Star   
I can be reached at Sailormoon127s@hotmal.com So drop me a line sometime 


	7. Mihoshi's Thoughts

Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi muyo or any characters so   
Please don't sue   
  
Mihoshi's Thoughts   
  
I know people think I'm just a dumb blond   
But I am not just some dumb blond   
I am just a fun loving girl with a sense of adventure   
That is why I joined the galaxy police   
I never give up on a mission no matter how scared I get   
I always get my job done   
I will never give up   
I was so happy when I got Kiyone as my partner   
I know sometimes that I am clumsy   
I tend to forget things to   
That's why I am happy to have her there to help   
She helps me more than she knows   
Kiyone is my best friend   
I hope that she doesn't think   
I am just another dumb blonde 


	8. Yosho's Thoughts

Disclaimer: I do not own Tenchi Muyo   
  
  
  
  
  
Yosho's Thoughts   
  
  
  
  
They wonder why I didn't go back to Jurai   
After I defeated Ryoko  
I said it was so I could make sure she stayed in her cave  
But then I came to find I didn't want to go back  
And I really didn't miss it at all  
Also after a time I realized I had fallen in love  
She was a kind and beautiful woman and really loved her  
We were soon married and then we had a daughter   
How I loved my little Achika   
And I watched her grow into a fine young woman  
At times I wondered about my mother and sisters  
But they were okay I knew ruling Jurai  
Then Achika got married and had Tenchi my strong grandson  
He holds the power of the universe in his hands  
When Ayeka came to Earth I knew I had to tell her eventually   
Now Ayeka thinks that she loves Tenchi   
But he is just a replacement for the love that she lost  
For I know whom she really wants is Yosho  
But Yosho the prince is no more he is forever lost  
He is nothing but a forgotten lost prince 


	9. Noboyuki's Thoughts

Disclaimer: I do not own Tenchi Muyo   
  
  
  
  
Noboyuki's Thoughts   
  
  
I really miss her  
I miss her special scent she always had  
The way she saw so kindhearted   
I miss everything about my Achika  
I wish I could see her one more time  
I know that the other think I am some hentai   
But that is just an act I put on to hide my pain  
But then I see my son and the pain leaves me  
I see what a great girl he has under his nose  
I think I know who he will chose   
I hope he doesn't waist time cause he will regret it later  
Having wasted time when he could have been sharing it with his love  
Until then I wait to have a grandchild to spoil and love  
Also to stop the pain I feel  
But I will never forget   
The one who taught me to love 


End file.
